Lovely Complex
by theWanted123
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, best friends for eternity. Just as in every matter in their lives they start supporting each other in their love lives. However Hermione starts falling in love with Harry along the way. How can she make Harry return her feelings? A love story with ups and downs, twists and turns, laughs and tears. HHr


**Author's Note :** Another story? Yep, I'm on a roll. I love the manga, 'Lovely Complex' and I wanted to try and combine two of my favourite things. And this was the result. However, there is no height complex.

* * *

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life:  
That word is love."  
― Sophocles

* * *

Hate. The word I absolutely _hated_ to hear. There weren't many things I used the word 'hate' to describe. Only a few.

First would be Voldermort. No, in fact I loathed Voldermort and the death eaters. Thank God, he was gone forever. And I hated war. I also hated some creatures, namely house elves, having no equal rights as us. I hated unfairness. And injustice. And irrationality. And irresponsibility.

And I hated nicknames.

I always did. I disliked it, when my so-called friends, who used me to get their homework done, gave me some sort of ridiculous nick name, just because they had trouble pronouncing my name. I was immensely proud of my name, ever since I learnt that I was named after a character of a world famous play by the father of the English Literature, William Shakespeare. When I tried to explain the importance of my name, they just laughed. Little girls could be vey mean.

I absolutely hated when people addressed me by insulting names to make fun of me, to bully me.

Such as, Miss. Know- it- all. Which I was not. It was simply impossible. How could one single person know everything?

Honestly, those people really lacked originality and common sense.

Nevertheless, lots of people called me that. Even my friends did, when I annoyed them. They did not mean any harm or use it as an insult, I knew. But it still managed to bother me.

For an example, like now.

'Oi, Granger! Hey! Miss. Know- It- All!'

I looked up at the scowling face of Pansy Parkinson, from _Wizarding Politics, Now and Then by Professor Benjamin Fernando'._

'This is the library. Please, refrain from shouting,' I said calmly, just a moment before Madam Prince scolded her. Pansy glared at her back and turned to me.

'I will shout whenever I want, mu-'

'What do you want?'

'McGonagall asked for you,' said Pansy, with a glare. I nodded.

'And now, I'm going to tell her that I told you as soon as she told me, but you waited until you finished your precious book,' she continued. I rolled my eyes.

'When exactly did _Professor_ McGonagall tell you this?'

'Probably a half an hour ago-

'Miss Parkinson!' shrieked Madam Prince. 'What?' yelled Pansy.

'Out!' Madam Prince hissed pointing at the door.

Pansy went out of the library, still glaring at me and muttering under her breath.

Oh, did I mention, I hated Pansy Parkinson too.

**Chapter I**

Professor McGonagall was quite surprised about my decision to attend 'Sunday Extra Classes', which I really did not need according to her opinion. But in my opinion, I really did need them.

'Sunday Extra Classes' was one of the brilliant ideas of Headmaster Dumbledore.

They were extra classes held to revise last year's lessons, since most of the students had fallen behind in their studies. Last year the school was closed and used as a safe house for the most of the year, because of Voldermort. The only classes that were held regularly were O.W.L. and N.E. classes. Sometimes even they had to be postponed due to the attacks. Death Eaters kept on attacking wizards and muggles all alike. At first the Ministry did not believe Harry or Dumbledore, that Voldermort was back, which advantaged the death eaters greatly. On September 31st, the Ministry of Magic was attacked. It was perfectly planned. But since the Order had been suspecting this, many were saved from receiving the Killing Curse. And the Minister himself came to Professor Dumbledore begging and asking what to do. However the plan of destroying Voldermort was already in motion. On September 1st, Professor Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to Harry, he told him about the horcruxes and that the Order was searching for them, and about the Deathly Hallows and his connection with Harry. At first Professor Dumbledore suspected that Harry, himself was a horcrux, but after much research it was clear even though living horcruxes could be made, human horcruxes could not, because human soul was much powerful than those of animals'. If another soul were to reside in Harry's body, Harry's original soul should have left his body. The connection between Harry and Voldermort was simply a result of Harry's scar. Harry, Ron and I were trained from Defense to Occulemency. Professor Dumbledore used the mental link between Harry and Voldermort to lure the Dark Lord to a trap, since it was clear he was also searching for the prophecy. In the end, Voldermort walked into his own death. However, in the middle of all this, we somehow even managed to sit for our Ordinary Wizarding Levels and pass them. It was a very hectic year.

So, the first week we came back to Hogwarts for our sixth year, all the students from second grade to seventh grade partook in a series of tests. Every student who received low marks was forced to attend the 'Sunday Extra Classes'. Most of the students did not really like this, including Harry and Ron, but, I for one, believed this to be a great idea, because we all needed this. No, I did not get low marks, but even if I managed to pass my O.W.L.s with 'Outstanding' for every subject except for DADA, did not mean I should miss those classes. Besides N.E.W.T.s classes were hard, it wouldn't hurt to get last year's lessons revised.

After all, as Luna once stated, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'.

I walked back to the library, eager to finish _'Wizarding Politics, Now and Then'._

I found Harry and Ron, sitting at my usual table, probably doing their homework, which I had done three days ago.

'Hermione, thank Merlin, you came,' said Ron.

I sat down across from him, beside Harry.

'Hey, urm, can you give me your Potions essay, I-er – need some points.'

'Yes, I can, but I prefer not to.'

'Oh, c'mon, 'Mione, - I hated ''Mione', of course,- I swear not to copy,' Ron whined.

I scowled and took the book, _'The easiest ways to use fungi for potions by Nirwana Tintiara'_ out of my bag.

'Read that and you'll get plenty of points, enough to write a book, apparently,' I said giving him the book.

Ron groaned but did not say anything.

Harry finished his essay with a 'Done' and shoved it in my hands. I glared at him for interrupting me, and he sheepishly smiled. I took my quill and started reading the essay.

'Harry, this entire paragraph is unnecessary,' I said, pointing at the fifth paragraph. 'You're writing about vampires not werewolves.'

'I just pointed out the differences between them,' he said peering at his essay.

'Which is utterly pointless, the point is to write why vampires are considered as 'Living Dead, you don't have to drag the werewolves into it.'

I'm not cutting that out,' said Harry, stubbornly. 'I spent a half an hour writing that.'

'You spent a half an hour on one paragraph!?' I asked incredulously.

'Yes, I did,' he snapped. 'And I'm not erasing that whole paragraph.'

'But, you must! These details are irrelevant to the subject of the essay!'

'They are not! Professor Lupin told them!'

'He merely pointed out why the werewolves do not belong to the Living Dead! And you haven't even said that! You've just compared them!'

'I'm finally done with all the homework, can't you let me rest!?'

'Fine! Fine! Don't-'

'Ohh, look, lovebirds are fighting!' We heard Dean Thomas's voice.

Harry and I looked up. Dean was smirking. Ron was snickering.

'Lovebirds!?' Harry and I asked together.

'Aren't you two going out?'

'No!' we both yelled.

This was another thing I hated. People, assuming wrong things without any proper clue.

Like assuming Harry and I were dating.

Now that, Ron was dating Lavender Brown, which was quite shocking at first, but I was glad that Ron had gotten over me, everyone was making pretty unbelievable assumptions about Harry's and my relationship.

Everyone was thinking that we were going out.

I didn't like him that way. Sure, I loved him. He was my very best friend. But I did not harbor any kind of feelings for him other than friendship. And he definitely did not fancy me either.

The Brightest Witch of Her Age.

The Boy Who Lived.

Best Friends.

We did look rather fitting.

At least that was what everyone said.

I quickly gathered my things and stomped away from the library, angry with Harry and Ron and Dean and everyone.

xxxx

'Hermione!'

I turned around and came to face Lavender and Parvati.

'Knew we'd find you here,' said Lavender. Parvati nodded. 'Where are you going?' she asked.

'Back to the dorm,' I replied.

'Okay,' she said, linking her arm with mine and the other with Lavender's. 'Let's go back.'

I smiled.

I still found myself wondering how I became quite close with Parvati and Lavender.

They were too girly and giggly for my taste.

But somehow we became pretty good friends with each other since last year. It all started with late night talks. Lavender and Parvati usually talked about boys and clothes and fashion and gossip. But last year, they started talking about the war, and I eventually joined them. We talked about the attacks and our fears, hugging our pillows, in our pajamas, leaning against the headboards of our beds, quietly. We talked about Dumbledore's Army, our own organization where Harry taught us Defense because of that horrid toad, Umbridge. Even after the ministry realized that Voldermort was truly back, she kept teaching us DADA. It must had been because finding a proper teacher for us in the middle of the war was hard. Even though DA was organized to properly learn DADA, it soon became where students trained to fight. Harry, who was getting trained by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Lupin, Sirius and Professor Snape, for the sole purpose of defeating Voldermort, once and for all, taught us pretty much everything he learnt. We read about countless defense spells, their wand movements and the theory behind them in those late night talks. All the DA members fought bravely when the Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade. This was the only attack; students of Hogwarts were included in. Since we were stuck in the castle and no student was allowed to go outside, we only heard about the attacks. Voldermort and his followers attacked the Ministry, St. Mungo's, Diagon Alley, Traperento Alley and many, many places. However he never attempted to attack Hogwarts. One day after much begging from students, we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, and one moment, we were enjoying butterbeer and the next moment there were people shouting. DA members managed to lead most of the students back into the castle through the secret passageway in the shop, Honeydukes. Only a few didn't make it. From then on, students were scared, that the next place that would be attacked would be Hogwarts, however Professor Dumbledore suspected Voldermort would not try and attack Hogwarts, before he got to listen to the prophecy. But even then DA members trained to fight, and taught many other students how to defend themselves, and the late night talks continued. Lavender, Parvati and I cried for all those who lost their lives, Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey, Zacharius Smith, Hannah Abbott, Professor Trelawny, - whose death devastated Parvati and Lavender- Michael Corner, Daphne Greengrass, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, -Harry started wearing only the socks made by Dobby- Winky, Mundungus Fletcher, Neville's grandmother, -Neville, now lived with his uncle and aunt- and Charlie Weasley -whose death took a toll on the Weasley family. And us girls started sleeping together in a same bed, due to the nightmares, that still hunted us, whenever we closed our eyes. Facing all those nightmares brought us together. We went from being just dorm-mates to good friends.

And I was glad.

'Are you two taking those "Sunday Extra Classes"? I asked.

'Yup, my marks were average,' said Parvati. 'But my parents insisted on taking them.'

'And my marks are pretty low, I have no idea how I got five OWLs,' stated Lavender.

'Well, you know, last year, we all were kind of determined to prove that Voldermort could not destroy our lives wholly,' I explained. 'Besides I personally think the tests were easier than the last years. They probably did not want to add more pressure.'

'And you're not that bad,' Parvati piped in.

'Well, since you're not taking extra classes I-' began Lavender.

'Actually, I am taking them.'

Parvati and Lavender looked at me with bewildered expressions.

'You signed up voluntarily?' asked Lavender, raising her eyebrow. I nodded.

'Mental, you are,' she said. I rolled my eyes. 'I wonder whether any of the Ravenclaw boys are taking them,' she continued.

'Hey! You have a boyfriend,' I pointed out. 'And he happens to be one of my best friends.'

'Just because I'm taken, doesn't mean I'm dead, honey. You need to loosen up a bit, you should get a boyfriend.'

'She does!' exclaimed Parvati. 'You do!'

'Uhh, who are you talking about?'

'Harry, of course.'

'What!? No! Harry's not my boyfriend! He's my _best friend!'_

Parvati made a great show of rolling her eyes. 'Right, right, whatever.'

Ugh, I really needed to find a boyfriend soon.

Now that the war was over, I decided it was time I filled in someone's girlfriend position. Yes, quite shocking. After the _thing_ with Victor Crum, I didn't know if you could even call that a thing, we only went out to the Yule Ball together and snogged, once, I decided that relationships could wait and I invested myself in my studies and helping Harry. But, since the war was over, I, as a girl hopelessly in love with romantic novels - yes, another surprise- wanted to experience the wonders of having a boyfriend, myself.

But the problem was people assuming Harry and I were together, honestly it was such a ridiculous notion, that it didn't even manage to make me laugh.

I would definitely find a cool boyfriend and show everyone.

xxxx

It was the first day of 'Sunday Extra Classes'.

'Hermione, there's something I want to talk to you about,' said Harry, who was sitting beside me, while we waited for Professor Flitwick to show up.

'Oh, what is it?' I asked giving him my full attention.

'I'll tell you after class.'

'But-'

'I'll tell you after class,' he repeated.

I sighed. He seemed quite serious. I couldn't help but worry.

That was when he entered the classroom.

Terry Boot.

This was the first time I saw him, this year. I always considered him to be a cute boy. But now, it was safe to say that he had grown up nicely. Very nicely.

He took a seat next to Patvati, behind us.

I could feel my cheeks burning. Harry, however, was scowling for some reason.

I turned around in the pretense of talking to Parvati.

Terry smiled at me.

I almost swooned.

xxxx

The bell rang, marking the end of the lesson. I quickly got up and dragged Harry into an empty classroom.

'So, what is it?' I asked, eagerly, but quite worried.

Harry plumped down on a desk and patted the space next to him. I sat down there.

'Harry, what is it?' I asked again.

'You like Terry Boot,' he said.

My eyes widened and my cheeks started to colour.

'What? No, don't be ridiculous,' I denied.

Harry smirked.

'You do, Hermione, admit it.'

'I don't.'

'You do.'

'I don't.'

'You. Do. I noticed.'

'I don'- Ahh, fine, I just noticed that he looked quite –I cleared my throat- good.'

Harry snickered.

'Do you want to date him?'

'What? No!'

He gave me a look, which read 'I'm getting annoyed with you'.

'I-I don't know, maybe, I guess.'

'Great, I'll help you.'

'Really?' I asked, surprised.

'Yep,' he nodded. 'And also…'

Huh, there was a catch.

'And?' I said.

'And,' he was slightly blushing now.

'Annndd?' I asked again.

'And Parvati.'

xxxx

'This Saturday?'

'Yes, Parvati, are you free?'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Since it's such a great opportunity, let's go to Hogsmeade together,' I said merrily, taking a sip from my goblet full of pumpkin juice. 'I heard that they finally opened the 'Living Hell' park. Oh and Lavender and Ron are coming with us too.'

'Sounds fun,' she said munching a piece of her toast.

'And would you terribly mind, if I brought some friends with me?'

Parvati raised her eyebrow, probably wondering who I was talking about.

'Yeah, sure, more the merrier.'

'Brilliant.'

I looked at the Ravenclaw table. Harry was talking to Terry. He suddenly looked up at me.

I gave him a smile.

He gave me a 'thumbs up'.

xxxx

'I never thought you would like Parvati,' I told Harry, while we were waiting for Ron, Lavender, Parvati and Terry to show up. I was disgruntled actually. Harry was my best friend. I was supposed to notice everything about him.

'Well, you know, she's pretty and smart and…,' he trailed off, blushing.

'You did take her to the Yule Ball.'

He nodded.

I could see that. Parvati was a very pretty girl. She and her twin were considered to be the prettiest girls in our year. I had noticed even Malfoy eyeing her.

'But you should know,' I started. ' There's something that might be an obstacle for you.'

'What?'

'Parvati got dumped by her boyfriend last month, and she was quite heartbroken. I don't think she'd start dating someone so soon.'

'Don't worry; I'll cure her broken heart.'

'You don't sound convincing at all.'

'Terry's single,' he said, ignoring my last comment. 'And he's looking for a girlfriend.'

'Brilliant,' I smiled.

'There they are,' said Harry, waving his hand to get our friends' attention. Ron led the girls and Terry to our table.

'Good luck,' Harry whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

'You too,' I breathed.

xxxx

'Bloody hell!' Ron exclaimed. He looked terrified.

Lavender looked like she'd rather be with Mr. Flich than here.

Parvati was shivering.

Terry gulped.

As for me, I couldn't wait to get inside.

It seemed Harry was excited too.

I wouldn't deny, I was scared. A lot. Anyone would be scared.

The music, which was playing in the background, quietly, was enough to make one shiver.

And drops of blood on the floor.

And the sounds of scratching, a woman screaming and wolves howling, from time to time.

And the cemetery, that stood not so far from the entrance.

And the forest which was behind it.

And the yellow eyes, blinking, hidden among the giant trees.

And the castle, near the cemetery.

And the fact that today was a very bright day, but in here, it was so dark, like the night time.

The sky was full of dark clouds.

The park was filled with students and many wizards and witches.

It still managed to make me scoot closer to Harry.

But still, I was sure that this would be a very interesting experience. Imagine what one could learn here! Oh, marvelous facts about creatures of the dark. Simply fascinating!

We bought our tickets and entered the park. Ron and Lavender was holding hands tightly. They were probably planning how to get out from the park. Harry and Parvati was walking together, talking. I grabbed this chance to talk to Terry.

'So, Terry, why are you taking 'Sunday Extra Classes?'

'I broke my leg on the first day back and had to stay in the Hospital Wing for two weeks,' he said.

'Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry.'

'Nah, it's fine,' he shrugged. 'The real question is why are _you_ taking them?'

'I signed up voluntarily.'

'Knew it,' he said, shooting me a smile. I smiled, nervously.

'I-err'

What should I say?!

'Ermm'

I willed myself to remember something to interesting to say.

_Say something, say something_.

Terry was looking around awkwardly, probably hoping to find something to talk about.

'Hey, you two,' Harry called out. Thank God! 'Nice place, huh?'

I breathed a sigh of relief. Terry nodded.

'Where's Lavender?' asked Parvati, looking around. 'And Ron?'

'They probably sneaked out,' said Harry. 'Hey, anyone want to check out the haunted mansion?' He was checking the brochure; we received at the ticket counter.

'I do!' I volunteered.

'Parvati?'

'No way!'

'Terry?'

'I'd- err- rather stay outside.'

Harry and I glanced at each other. The decision made, we turned to Patvati and Terry.

'Harry and I will go then.'

'We'll look for Lavender and Ron,' said Parvati. Terry nodded.

'See you two later then.'

xxxx

Today was fun.

After the Horror Park, we went to everywhere. Harry and I had decided to spend the whole day in the park, but Lavender threatened that she'd cry if we didn't leave the park, when Harry and I came back from the Haunted Mansion. Just as I predicted it was a very interesting experience. The Haunted Mansion was astounding. Scary, yes, very, very much. I was gripping Harry's hand so hard, I must have left marks. I even fainted once, after seeing a girl, whose face was covered with black long hair crawling towards us. Harry told me that just as I had fainted the ghost disappeared and a person, dressed in a Healer coat apparated to treat me. In the end we learnt that all the ghosts were merely illusions and that if wanted to see the real deal, we should visit the museum in the park. Harry and I planned to visit the park again another day.

Anyway, then we walked around the village, we even discovered some new places in Hogsmeade. Today was truly one of the best days I had spent in the village.

It felt right.

Today didn't exactly go as I planned. I had planned to get to know more about Terry, but I didn't get the chance-

Oh my God!

I didn't get the chance to know anything about Terry.

The plan was it. To get to know him better.

But I spent half of the day with Harry.

Stupid me!

This was all Harry's fault.

_Sure, blame him._

But it was his idea to check the mansion!

_You followed him, like you always do_.

I did because I wanted to! Not because Harry asked!

_Who said anything like that?_

You did!

_You mean, you did. You and I are the same. Besides, Harry also didn't get the chance to spend time with Parvati._

Not true! I saw Parvati blushing and laughing to something Harry said.

_Are you jealous?_

Are you mental?

_You mean, am I mental?_

Ugh, can we get back to the original topic, please?

_You sound surprised that Harry managed to make Parvati blush._

I'm not surprised about _that_. I'd be blushing too if a good looking guy was flirting with me.

_You admitted that Harry is good looking._

Of course I did! What do you think I am? Blind!?

_Yes, my dear, you're quite blind._

Back to the topic, please.

_Why are you surprised that Harry managed to make Parvati _laugh_?_

Harry is normally very awkward around girls.

_You thought that he'd come running back to you._

I did not!

_Whatever…_

I guess I shouldn't be surprised, even though Harry is not, by any means, what you call a smooth bloke around girls, he does has his own admirable qualities that will keep a girl interested.

_Why else do you think you stuck with him so far?_

Well, I guess, I shouldn't be mad if things went pretty good for Harry.

_True, after all, what matters is Harry's happiness._

I was brought out if my internal musings -Yes, I did debate with my mind. I was naturally a person who craved debates until proven true. Get over it! - by Terry.

'Well, today was fun,' said Terry. 'I was really surprised when Harry invited me, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you invite me?'

Everyone looked at Harry except for me. 'Err, you know, I- er' he stuttered.

'Actually, I was the one who told him to invite you,' Parvati said, right when I opened my mouth to say something. I closed it, bemused. 'You're a friend of Padma's and she always told me that you're a good bloke and everything, I wanted to get to know you better, we all did.'

Terry blushed. 'Oh, alright then, thank you for inviting me. I had fun.'

'I have to go see Padma,' Parvati said. 'She wanted to talk to me.'

'See you later, then,' said Lavender. ' And you too, Terry.'

Terry smiled and started walking away.

'Don't thank me,' said Parvati, when Terry was out of ear shot. 'I know why you asked him, Harry, because of his best friend, Michael Corner, right? You really should not feel guilty about that, Harry. It wasn't your fault. Death Eaters killed him.'

'But he seemed lonely,' said Harry.

'Yes, and I'm glad you asked him to join us today, but don't feel guilty, okay?' she said firmly. 'Gotta go, bye!'

She waved and ran to catch up with Terry.

Harry and I stood there, watching their retreating backs.

Harry sighed. I looked at him.

'I didn't really realize it, I didn't remember,' he said.

'Yeah, me neither,' I replied.

'He must be terribly lonely and sad, right?' Harry turned to look at me.

'Yeah, he must be,' I nodded. 'I simply can't imagine my life without you.' 'Or Ron,' I added.

'Me neither,' he said quietly.

I brushed the top of his head lightly. He closed his eyes at my touch.

xxxx

'Terry Boot is a nice guy, isn't he?' said Parvati, next morning at the breakfast.

Oh no…

'Don't tell me you like him,' I said, casually.

'Of course not, I'm just saying. He walked me to the Gryffindor Tower yesterday.'

'He came back with you all the way to the Gryffindor Tower?'

'Yeah, such a gentleman.'

Oh no, if this kept up Parvati might end up as my rival in love. And I might end up losing.

'You were pretty chummy with Potter yesterday, I saw,' said Lavender, winking.

'Yeah, Harry, what about him?' I asked.

'Harry, well, I don't know, I really don't want to get my hopes up for him once again. I did once and it totally ruined my Yule Ball! He was a very lousy date; he didn't even bother to be polite in the end! Kept staring at that Cho Chang! Didn't even apologize, that git! He was fun yesterday, but I'm really not interested in getting my hopes crushed again by the same guy,' She turned back to her breakfast with a huff.

Oh, poor Harry, he was sunk to the bottom.

Hopefully he would never hear this.

'Good Morning, Harry,' I heard Seamus say.

I jumped and turned around.

Harry appeared as if he had gotten hit by a truck.

Uh-oh.

He turned around and walked away, sulkily.

I ran behind him.

He walked faster and faster ignoring me calling out to him.

I finally managed to grab him by his upper arm in an empty hallway.

'Harry!'

He slapped my hand away. 'What?'

'Oh, Harry, don't be upset-'

'I don't want your pity, Hermione,' he said, in an angry tone.

'And I don't feel any pity for you, but you really don't have-'

'Oh, spare me the lecture,' he snapped.

'I wasn't going to lecture you!' I said, shrilly.

'Then why the hell are you here?'

I felt my irritation spiking up. 'I was just worried about you!' I grabbed his hand again. He slapped it away again, a little harshly.

'I don't want your worry!' he yelled.

I could feel tears gather in my eyes. They always did, when Harry yelled at me.

'You're my best friend! I'd always worry about you! So what? So what if she said that? What she said was true and you know it! You did ignore her at the Yule Ball to stare at that back-stabbing cockroach, Cho Chang! You were a lousy date! You just have to show her that you're not anymore! That you truly do like her! Man up!'

'It doesn't matter! Don't you see? She clearly said that she's not interested! I don't think she even see me as a guy!'

Ughh, this moron!

I opened my mouth to say something.

'Oh, right, you're going to console me,' he said in a mocking voice. 'Give it your best shot, Hermione, _console_ me.'

A small part of me shivered at the way he pronounced the word 'console'. I ignored what he said and…

Punched him on the face. 'IDIOT!'

'OWW!' Harry shouted, bent down, clasping his cheek.

'You're a guy as long as you have a *BEEP*!' I shouted.

'Girls shouldn't use such indecent words!'

'Shut up, will you? It doesn't matter what Parvati said! You can change her opinion! I know you can! Show her that you're not bad! Just apologize to her and prove her wrong! If you're going to be bothered by such trivial matters, then you don't even have the right to like somebody!'

I was breathing hard. Harry was staring at me with an open mouth. I huffed and stormed away from my moronic best friend.

Stupid, stupid Harry Potter!

Ugh, this was so aggravating.

Stupid Parvati!

I didn't even understand why I got so riled up about this.

This was all Cho Chang's fault!

That bint!

I even used indecent words. Good Lord, I really did! Forgive me, God!

I even hit Harry-

Good Heavens! I punched Harry!

I started to run back and apologize, but I abruptly stopped.

How could I face him now!?

He must be furious with me!

How could I-

I bumped into someone.

'I'm so sorry,' I apologized, rubbing my nose.

'Nah, it's fine.'

'Terry!'

'Hey, Hermione.'

'So-urm-'

'Err, can I ask- may I-'

'What?'

'I wasn't a bother yesterday, was I?'

'No, no, of course not.'

'Well, yesterday when you and Harry went to see that mansion, Parvati seemed kind of bothered or something.'

'I-err- I don't think it was your fault or anything.'

So he had paid attention to Parvati.

'I'm not usually comfortable around girls,' he was saying. 'I have problems talking to them.'

'You have no problem talking to me,' I pointed out.

'Yeah, it's easy talking to you, probably because I don't feel like talking to a girl, when I'm with you. I mean, don't get me the wrong way, I know you're a girl, of course, but since you're always with Harry and Ron and since you're very different from other girls, it doesn't feel like you're a girl. I don't feel any different with you than talking to a boy. Please, er- don't be offended or anything.'

Oh.

Oh.

So that was how it was.

I felt really embarrassed.

I guessed I could now perfectly understand how Harry felt.

I really should not have hit him.

'And I don't really dislike Parvati either,' said Terry, who it seemed had not noticed my internal battle.

Wait, what did he say?

He was blushing. It was rather cute.

'You like Parvati?' I asked, hoping I sounded casual.

'No!'

'But your face is-'

'It's because it's hot in here, I –uh- I'm gonna go.'

He started walking abruptly, but then halfway through, he suddenly turned around. 'You're wrong!'

Oh my! He definitely did like her.

Obviously.

'Hey, Hermione,' I heard Harry's voice near my ear. I jumped away from him. He kept staring at my detached profile for a while.

'What happened to the all-worked-up Hermione all of a sudden?'

'I'm soo sorry, Harry, I made a fool out of myself, I'm really sorry for punching you! Truly sorry! It seems Terry also likes girls like Parvati, _like you do_. Honestly with my bushy hair, it's not surprising at all, that no finds me fanciable,' I babbled.

Harry suddenly grabbed my ear, interrupting me, and pulled and twisted it, until I yelped from pain.

'Oww! That hurts!'

'That was payback for earlier. And _honestly_, Hermione, what the hell are you babbling about? You're a pretty girl and lots of boys find you fanciable. I know.'

'Harry…'

'And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier.'

'You're forgiven.'

'And if you're going to be bothered by such trivial matters, then you don't even have the right to like somebody.'

I chuckled through tears.

'Those words were my grandfather's last words, before he passed away,' he said, pretending to wipe tears.

'Honestly, Harry, you're memory is awful.'

'Thanks,' he retorted, smirking.

I smiled and flung my arms around his neck.

I could tell he was taken aback, but then he laughed and snaked his arms around my waist.

'I still feel really bad for punching you…' I murmured.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

The second chapter will be updated soon. R&R.


End file.
